


The Guardians

by Might_suck_but_thats_ok



Series: Teasers [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Captain Shiro (Voltron), Dark Lance (Voltron), Fauns & Satyrs, Fluff, Genocide, Immortality, M/M, Murder, Nightmares, Orphans, Past Character Death, Soldier Keith (Voltron), War, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Might_suck_but_thats_ok/pseuds/Might_suck_but_thats_ok





	The Guardians

Humans are disgusting. It’s something I have always known, but in moments like these, my reasoning solidifies. I watch as the man crept forward through the bushes and vines of fruit, careful not to step on anything to alert the gentle fruit dragon feasting on the salmon berries. I refrain from letting out a growl, and Blue crouches beside me, her vibrant blue tail flicking as she waits for me to make my move. I notice the net and single knife in his hands, and I can’t stop the anger that bubbles up inside of me. I quickly notch an arrow into my white, antler bow, and took aim for his heart. Humans aren’t forbidden to venture into the Wyst Forest, but weapons are not allowed inside. As a guardian, it is my duty to protect every life form inside the forest with my own and to kill anyone who breaks the one law we have: no violence. Poachers are automatically killed on sight. Anyone with a weapon sheathed is approached and the item is confiscated. Hunters are given no warning. They know exactly what they are doing, they know their intentions. They accept their fate the second they step inside the tree line. 

I decide to release my grip on the string then, and there is a grunt and a startled screech from the dragon as the arrow strikes the man in the heart. The smooth scaled orange dragon flaps its wings in panic as it whips its tail from side to side, lowering its body in a defensive crouch. Slinging the bow over my shoulder, I step out of the brush, and I hold my arm out while making a clicking sound. I am letting the creature know I mean no harm. The reaction is instant. It leaps off of the thick vines and glides to my outstretched arm, digging its talons into the arm guard on my wrist. The fruit dragons are normally a foot long with a wingspan of about 24 inches, and weighing as much as a house cat.

“Shh, it’s okay little one, you’re safe now. No one is going to hurt you.” I coo to the dragon softly, petting its head with my finger. It lets out a little purr of content, and only then do I turn around and head home.

The Wyst Forest is strange yet beautiful. It is entrancing, and humans call it magical. Hell, I did, and still do. I can’t really blame them. It is a place even I doubted truly existed, and that the land that I protect is just a figment of my own elaborate imagination. If anyone had told me that gold mice and owl cats existed, I would have accused them of drinking. Humans think that these creatures and its guardians are just myths and legends, and the stories parents tell their kids are nothing but make believe fairy tales. I had thought the same thing until I was brought past the border, barely breathing and alive.

Large mushrooms and ferns grow everywhere, as tall as the human trees but never reaching the heights of the massive, ancient oaks. Turquoise, white, and light purple vines grow on the mushrooms, which glow during nightfall. Streams flow beside the mossy banks, leading to a lake in the center of the forest, where a meadow surrounds the body of water. Pebbles and crystals glow at the bottom of every stream, pond, and lake, which causes pretty shadows of vibrant shades such as blue and purple and green to come to life. Nightfall is my favorite parts of the day, with the glowing floral and stones, but it is also the most dangerous. The forest is mostly peaceful, except for a few that will do anything to destroy the inhabitants of the forest, even the Guardians. Python Regius, the Noctivagus, and the Lion Griffins that venture down from the mountains, are such creatures.

My house finally comes into view, and the little dragon leaps off of my shoulder, flying straight for one of the small houses I built for them in the sides of the giant mushrooms and hanging vines. There were dozens of houses for the fruit dragons and little rabbits and chipmunks with wings. Beside my house was a clear, blue pool, with fish and turtles swimming underneath the lily pads. A herd of deer peryton’s mingle alongside it’s banks. They are deer with brown or white wings. A lot of the animals living in the Wyst Forest have wings, in order to escape the Noctivagus, who can’t climb or swim.

My home is large but empty. The song birds and plants that grow from hanging pots litter the area, filling the air with gaiety and contentment. The giant mushroom I live in is connected to another by a wooden bridge with vines and flowers growing on the sides of it. There are a total of eight rooms in total, and only three of them have ever been used. For the most part they are used to help any injured critters or in case my family visits, even though my brothers are a bit too big to actually enter.

My family is a lot different than most. All of my siblings were inhuman, some made of earth material, green skin, or half animal.

I am the youngest and caretaker of the creatures. That’s practically my title, more or less, besides “Keeper of the Beasts”. I am more docile than the rest of my family, mainly because of my humanity and morales. My siblings are inhuman. They are warriors, unafraid and ancient. I am the only human Guardian of the forest. I don't have any special abilities besides having heightened senses and a link with the animals. I am also able to sense their stress and other emotions, as well as being able to interpret their chirps and growls. Vallas gave me these powers, along with my immortality.

Opening the gate to my home and quickly head over to a small wooden building where I keep the food I feed to the deer peryton’s and all the other animals occupying my yard. My home is like a refugee, a safe place against predators. They have Blue and I to protect them. They trust me as if I was their own kind. When I moved here there had been no bushes, small trees, or vines producing fruit in this area, so I had to grow them myself with the help of Iblyn. Blue slinks past me, heading to the pond to hunt for some fish in the streams. Fish are the only animals that I can’t connect with, so Blue only feeds on them. If she killed any other animal, then I will feel their pain, no matter at what point in the forest. She knows better than to kill anything inside the yard and out. I dig my hand in the bag of feed before tossing it onto the ground, and the deer walks over to me. Some butt their heads against my shoulder or outstretched hand in affection while the others go straight to the food.

As they eat, they let me brush their fur down and check their wings and hooves for any damage. It takes me awhile to get through the entire herd, and once I’m satisfied with their health, I put the brushes and food away. The only time the deer peryton’s are around is when my sister is in the area. The stag of the herd is her loyal companion and steed, the only silver peryton in the forest besides it’s little fawn that is staying by a doe’s side faithfully. I pet the baby deer, stroking it’s smokey grey wings and letting it let out a happy honking sound, leaning into my touch.

Blue gives me a warning growl, and I look behind my shoulder to see one of my sisters prowl through the trees. Her leather clothes and tan skin immediately tells me that she isn’t Iblyn.

“Good morning Alyses.” I greet her as she approaches me. Her eyes are not on me, but on the ground, watching where she steps, avoiding bumping her head into the little dragon houses I built and stepping on the gold mice and silver foxes I let roam freely around my home.

Alesys looks the most human out of the 6 of us. She is the eldest sister, but the second oldest. She wears leather armour, and has a bird skull tied around her head. Black, swirling tattoos cover her arms in an intricate style that constantly changes due to magic. Poachers mistake her for a large cat because of her golden eyes and the snarl she emits when angered. She rides one of the rare silver pelted deer peryton’s, the leader of the herd. Fierce and savage are the only words that can properly describe her.

When they took me in, Vallas created my house, while Alyses and Iblyn constructed the fence around the large yard, marking my territory so that the more giant Guardians wouldn’t step on anyone or anything. Everything else, I made.

“Lance.” She says, nodding her head to me. “How did your patrol go?”

“There was a poacher, but I took care of him. He was trying to catch one of the fruit dragons.” I report. Since I am human, I am tasked with getting rid of them, if they cause any trouble. The others fight the Noctivagus and other creatures I can not fight. Even though they are powerful, they can't cover every inch of the forest.

“You did a good thing little brother.” She praises me, resting a large, calloused hand on my shoulder.

“I know.” I answer. I do, but sometimes it doesn’t make me feel any better. Though I will rather see the poacher dead than seeing any of the animals harmed by net burns and snares. Swords, knives, axes, arrows… the things we use to protect the interior of the forest are also used to kill what we guard.

“I will go take care of the body. Continue what you were doing before I came.” Alyses bid me farewell, sauntering back over to the silver stag left grazing outside of the fence.

“Can you bring me back my arrow? I left it in him on accident.” I call out with a small, amused smile on my face.

“I’ll bring it back next time I come visit you.” She says before swinging herself onto the silver peryton and clicking her tongue, urging the deer into the forest. Once she’s gone, I walk inside my house. There are eight rooms in total, and a pool inside on the lowest level that I use for bathing. The walls are a creamy white, and the ceiling is a mix of purple, pink, blue, and green. Hanging from the multi colored ceiling are ivory cages and potted plants, ferns and ivy tendrils spill from the sides of the pots. I approach one of the cages and unlock it, picking up the vibrant green bird that is resting on its perch. It chirps at me in welcome and I can't help but smile, running a finger down its soft, downy head.

“It's nice to see you too.” I coo back to the young bird. Her yellow eyes looks at me as I carry her to the dining table. There is a stone bowl sitting in the center, filled with fresh fruit, vegetables, nuts, and insects. I set the bird down by the pool and watch as it hops onto the edge and starts to eat the seeds. Smiling, I turn away and open the other cages, carrying birds with broken legs and wings to the same table to feed them. As each bird finishes, I redress their wounds or set them free depending on how much they have healed. Most of my chores are done and it’s barely even noon. I fed the deer, finished the patrols, cared for the injured birds… now all I have to do is water the plants and just wander in search for any others that may need my help.

I find myself wandering back over to the border, where I can hear a few fruit dragons chirping to each other.

Heading out once again, I walk along the stream until I reach the deep, calm river that separates my old world from my home. Blue is by my side, laying down in the grass underneath the trees. I sit beside her, legs tucked as I pet her, feeling her glossy blue and green pelt. A purr vibrates through her body and into my hand as we relax and wait for  _ something _ to happen. We sit together like that for awhile, unconcerned about anything attacking us. It is times like this when my mind drifts back to when I was mortal. I was never meant to be gone this long.  _ 50 years _ , that’s how long I have been gone, mostly presumed as dead _.  _ My parents are most likely dead, and my siblings would be in their 60. Mimi had only been 7 when I died, and Roe had been 10.

A small splash alerts me, and I know that we were not alone. Through the bushes, I see two men. One with a sword sheathed by his side, and another has a body covered with knives. Blue lets out a low, rumbling growl as they hover at the border. I watch as the tired and ragged pair talk to each other in low tones, the other one gesturing harshly behind him and then towards the forest. They are arguing. On their backs are bags, but it’s not enough for them to survive the trail that leads them to the other side of the Wyst Forest. Just as I wonder what they will do, they make up their mind.

They step inside. And they have no clue I am here.

Blue is the first one to sit up, ears perked, and feathery tail lashing in agitation. I slowly stand up, making sure my body is well concealed behind the bushes. I pick my bow up, knock an arrow and start to make my way towards the humans. They don’t seem to be poachers, so I don’t release the arrow immediately. I step out of the bushes to reveal myself, Blue sticking to my side dutifully.

“Stop where you are,” I say calmly, aiming my bow at the men in front of me. “No weapons are allowed in the forest, a law enacted and enforced by the 6 guardians of Wyst Forest. By stepping into the forest armed, you are breaking this law. Either give me your weapons and proceed to the other side of the forest or turn back to where you came from.”

The shorter of the pair looks at his companion, silently asking if they should do what I requested. He seems skeptical, and I know that he doesn’t fear me, despite the weapon in my hand.  _ He should be scared though _ . How many men have entered but never came out? That was  _ me. I  _ was the reason why they never made it out alive.

“Who are you?” The dark haired man asks me with narrowed eyes, looking me up and down. Most humans do this, though their eyes linger in a vulgar manner. However his does not. He eyes the knives strapped to my waist, leg, and arm, then Blue beside me.

“I am one of the Guardians.” I tell him, smirking as his violet eyes widen fractionally.

“I thought the Guardians weren’t human.” He states suspiciously, and I have to restrain myself from snapping at him. Because  _ hello _ , I am about to kill you, and unless you don’t do what I fucking say, you  _ will _ die. I do not take threats to the animals inside the forest very lightly.

“I was, once. However you don’t get to ask questions.” I tell him, starting to get impatient and Blue was also becoming irritable. “You can either hand me your weapons, go back, or refuse and die.”

“Keith, give him your knives.” The buff man says, taking his belt and handing it to me with the sword on it. He gave his companion a pointed look before  _ Keith  _ grumbles and does as he was told. I watch as he takes the knives off of his upper arm, his legs, boots, and the pin holding his hair back. I swiftly put them in my bag without taking my eyes off of them. Just because they were weaponless didn’t mean that they weren’t capable of fighting hand to hand. I didn’t know these men, didn’t know what they were capable of. Plus, I have Blue. She can kill them just as easily without me.

“Now, what is your business here? Meeting someone on the other side, going for a stroll, on a honeymoon?” I say lightly, the stress rolling off of my shoulders now that their weapons had been detained.

“We were actually going to ask if we could stay.” The buff man replies,

“ _ Shiro _ !” Keith hisses, looking at his companion sharply while the other just shrugged.

“Why do you want to stay? Only Guardians are allowed to stay and you won’t be able to become one either. You would have to be dying, and even then all of us would have to agree on letting you become one.”

“The Galran Empire has taken over Altea. The princess is dead. We have nowhere safe to go, except here.”

“Princess Calla?” A lump forms in the back of my throat

“No. Princess Allura. Queen Calla was her mother.” Shiro says, his eyes full of curiosity.

“Altea has fallen… so what? You two were prisoners? Sent to a refugee or death camp? Were you important officials?”

“We were prisoners but we were able to escape the prison camp we were being held at.” Keith answers, glancing at Shiro, his eyes wavering at the metal arm he wore.

“I see. Besides your husband, do you have anyone else?” I inquire, nodding at the gold band around each others finger.

“No, they’re all dead,” Keith replies tightly, and I take the hint that he doesn’t want to talk about it anymore. I breath in deeply, trying to figure out a possible solution to the two. Sending them back would be a death sentence, so maybe they could count as dead. As bad as that sounds, it was good for the two men.

“I am allowed to house orphans of any age.” I state, looking both them in the eye. “If you are alone and with no existing family, then it is more likely that you will die. Although survival rate here is low, you will have a higher chance if you live here.”

“But you just said-!”

“Well, I lied.” I tell the raven haired man with a grin.

“So you  _ will _ let us stay?” Shiro asks hopeful.

“I will have to talk with my brothers and sisters, but most likely… yes.”

The odds of all of my siblings coming to a consensual agreement was rare. Slim. Unlikely. Yet, I would try.


End file.
